


'Til Death Do Us Part

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: The Ouran Files [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, post- goliath, post- thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deryn and Alek get sent on their first mission for the Society, but it takes an unexpected turn went Deryn gets captured and strapped into a clockwork belt- one that will crush her to death if she doesn't do what she's told. She can't tell Alek or he'll die as well. All she has to do to get the belt off is to find a strange woman known only as the Doctor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the Clockwork Belt

Deryn walked about a step behind Alec as they walked through New York City. She was lost deep in thought, worry clouding her mind. She watched Alek stroll along the sidewalk in front of her, unaware of the amount of danger he was in. She fingered the hem of the shirt she was wearing. Underneath was a thin clockwork belt capable of crushing the life out of her in a second. If she did anything wrong it would tighten, and tighten, and tighten. Alek didn’t know. She knew that they’d sworn not to keep any secrets from each other but if she told him this one he would be killed. And even if he survived, she knew he’d want to go after the enemy. In a normal situation that’s what she would have done, but this was nowhere near normal. If she didn’t complete her mission, the people she cared about most would get hurt, starting with Alek, and she’d rather suffer silently than be the cause of Alek’s pain.

"Are you okay, Deryn?” Alek asked concernedly, stopping to face her.

“Aye, Alek, I’m just fine,” She replied, trying to appear nonchalant and keep any suspicions from being raised.

“As the next step we need to head to the Embassy to collect any and all info on Doctor Yesner,” Alek said, already thinking about their mission again. They were in New York City on their first mission from the Society. An agent of the Society’s had reported that he’d heard a conversation that Doctor Yester was tampering with the human genome- one of the most illegal things possible in the Darwinist world besides murder. There were rumors that he was trying to create a superhuman to fight in the war.

That was Alek’s mission, at least. Deryn’s was to hunt down a different kind of Doctor- a mysterious figure she’d been told she would find somewhere on the trail of Doctor Yester as well. Alek didn’t know about her personal mission, because it had been given to her by the same shadowy figures who had strapped her into the clockwork belt.

“So, Deryn,” Alek said, a smirk on his face, “Are you excited about wearing that dress tonight?”

She glared at him. “Get stuffed,” she replied, knowing he was referring to the dress she’d worn to the costume ball. She’d packed it for this trip, suspecting she’d probably have to wear it once or twice. And she’d been right- her and Alek would be attending a dinner tonight, and Count Volger had made the 'mistake' (Deryn knew the Count was lying) of reserving a spot for a Mr. Alek Hohenburg and a Miss Deryn Sharp.

Alek grinned. She knew he enjoyed every occasion that she had to wear a dress ever since the costume ball. He’d lost an arm-wrestling match and had been forced to wear a dress to the ball.


	2. Growing Suspicions

Alek wasn't fooled- he knew Deryn too well. Something was wrong with her and he was determined to find out what. She was the most important person in the world to him. If she was in trouble then he was going to find out who was behind it.

However, he was careful to conceal his true worry. If Deryn hadn't told him what was wrong, whatever was going on must have been quite serious.

"So, Deryn, are you hungry?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

She perked up. Any mention of food did that to her. "Of course, you dumkoff," she replied, "You should know by now that I'm always hungry. Where are we going to eat?"

"Our good friend Miss Adela Rogers recommended a few places, and one of them just happens to be on our path to the Embassy."

"Barking fantastic, Alek. What is it called?"

"The Big Apple Café. It's well populated by sailors and airmen. You'll fit in perfectly, Mr. Sharp."

"Mr. Sharp," Bovril chimed in from Alek's shoulder, chuckling to itself. 'Mr. Sharp' was probably the loris' favorite line.

Deryn practically jumped when the loris spoke. She looked startled. Alek frowned for just a second before remembering that he was supposed to be acting normal. Her nerves were obviously frazzled. Sure, the loris hadn't spoken up yet since they'd started talking (which was a bit strange), but normally she would have been unfazed by anything. If the Leviathan had crashed to earth and plowed though the buildings next to them, Deryn would have jumped right into the chaos and started helping out. "Where is it?" She asked, a barely detectable undertone of anxiety in her voice.

"This way, Mr. Sharp," Alek gestured to the the right turn off. He grinned, hiding his suspicions from her.

If he was going to protect Deryn from whatever was hanging over her head, then she couldn't know he was hunting down answers as well as Dr. Yesner.

Suddenly they heard someone moan in pain, and they exchanged a glance, all trickery forgotten for the moment. Then they raced off, matching each other stride for stride, as they headed down the alley to find the source of the noise.


	3. Forget

The first thing Kaoru registered when he woke up were clothes he was wearing- that he didn't remember changing into. They looked like a rich Italian suit from the 1920s, complete with a pink pocket handkerchief and a black fedora.

"Hello, sir?" A British voice asked from above him. He looked up to see a young blonde-haired man in a faded British army tunic standing above him. He realized that he was lying on the sidewalk as his head started throbbing painfully.

"Are you okay?" Another young man with startling green eyes asked, reaching down to help Kaoru up.

Kaoru hissed in pain as he was pulled up, clutching at his head with his free hand. Wait a minute, he thought, there's someone missing...

He shot up straight, the pain disappearing in an instant. "HIKARU!" He screamed, "WHERE ARE YOU?" Then he stumbled back, dizziness overwhelming him. The world went fuzzy, turning gray.

"We'll help you," The second man said, reaching under Kaoru's left arm and bracing him. He turned to the other man. "Deryn, help me. Let's take him to the Embassy." Kaoru's vision went black as he sunk into oblivion.

***

"WHERE DID KAORU GO?" Hikaru cried, freaking out. The Thirteenth Doctor stood calmly by the console, watching Hikaru emotionlessly, though inside she was kind of worried. Kaoru had just disappeared from inside of the TARDIS, vanishing without a trace in the middle of his sentence. It gave her uncomfortable flashbacks to during her ninth regeneration when she, Jack Harness, and Rose Tyler had been teleported onto Satellite 5 by the Daleks, and made her wonder how someone could have possibly kidnapped one of her companions directly from her TARDIS.

"I don't know, Hika-chan," the Doctor said truthfully, "But I intend to find out." She sped into motion, dancing around the console, hitting buttons and pulling levers. Then she punched in some numbers on a keyboard and pulled down a screen. She swiveled it around the console to show Hikaru. "After 2000 years of doing this sort of thing, I finally came up with a trick to find my companions when they run off. You know that stuff that we drank your first night on the TARDIS? That was full of microscopic time-locators. I can isolate what time you're in as well as a general place." She tapped the screen, pointing out a date- 7.1.1917.

Seeing the number seemed to placate Hikaru a little, the certainty of knowing where his brother was calming him down for the moment. "Okay. Let's move it." Then he fixed the Doctor with a knife-like stare. "Just tell me the truth, Doctor- is Kaoru okay?"

The Doctor, looking down, took a deep breath. "We'll rescue him, I can guarantee that," she said confidently. Hikaru couldn't help but notice that she had dodged the question, but since she was his only chance of finding Kaoru he kept quiet. However, his worry just began to grow and grow. If they didn't find Kaoru soon, it would continue to expand until it completely overwhelmed him.


End file.
